


His Mean Girl

by cimberelly



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: F/M, Kise somewhat channels Souh Tamaki, fem!aomine, pre-AoKise, touou!kise
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-02
Updated: 2014-11-02
Packaged: 2018-02-23 15:33:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2552648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cimberelly/pseuds/cimberelly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Aomine likes seeing Kise being less than perfect.</p>
            </blockquote>





	His Mean Girl

**Author's Note:**

> Here's another entry for BPS' Character Battle 2014 for Aomine but I thought I'd post it separately as it's a longer piece compared to most of the others which were below 1,000 words. And yes, this is set in an AU where Aomine (and the rest of the Miracles except Kise) are girls, Kise never met them and now goes to Touou. A related ficlet to this could be found here: [Thoughts From the Trophy Husband](http://archiveofourown.org/works/1865580/chapters/5674700).

Touou had dorms but well, he was Kise Ryouta and it would probably stretch dorm rules too far if they were to accommodate his busy schedule and so Kise opted to just live off campus. It was easy enough to get an apartment near school and he didn’t starve because his parents visited on weekends or he visited them so there was always food. Living alone was kind of hard to adjust to at first, he had always been more comfortable with having other people around, but eventually he got used to it and even kind of liked it. He never really had guests over aside from family so it was kind of surprising when one night, the doorbell rang. Maybe he shouldn’t have been so surprised to find Aomine at the other end of the door but somehow he was.

"Yo." She greeted him, idly taking him in in his simple shirt and lounging pants. She was still in her school uniform, the sweater too big, the ribbon missing and her legs going on forever. He really couldn’t believe she was right there.

"Hey." Kise greeted back and found himself stepping aside because she was walking past him. Then she was standing there, slipping her shoes off and that skirt was really too darn short. How was she able to walk around like that? Didn’t she get cold?

"Satsuki had things to do," She spoke again, drawing his attention back to her face. She was smirking because she knew he had been looking and he blushed because he was a loser when it came to her. "so he told me to go ahead. The parents are out as usual, though, so I thought, ‘maybe Kise’s at home’…"

Her words faded as she wandered deeper into the apartment and he followed her, still dazed that she was here, in his space, where no one at school had ever been in. There were questions he wanted to ask, like how she found out where he lived, how late her parents were going to be and wasn’t it inappropriate that she was here with him alone? But then there was Momoi and it looked like her parents were out late a lot and she probably didn’t even care. The last one he was pretty sure of because she’d found his oh so comfortable couch and had made herself at home, lounging over it like she owned the place. There was really just too much leg and too much thigh showing and he had to look away.

"Well, you found me." He laughed a bit awkwardly, trying to not took at anything aside from her face. "So has Aominecchi eaten dinner? It’s kind of late, isn’t it?"

She shook her head against one of his huge couch pillows that she’d curled into, looking at him with those dark eyes. “Not yet,” then another smirk, “you got any food around here?”

"Well I’ve got take out…" He trailed off because she was suddenly frowning and he was dumb but not _that_ dumb. "You don’t want take out." The food from his parents was all gone; he was almost due for a visit, after all.

She shrugged but at least she wasn’t frowning anymore and she straightened up to sit more properly on the couch. “If I wanted take out, I’d have stayed at home.”

"Right." That was logical. "I can’t cook, though."

She stared at him for a long time until he couldn’t help it and fidgeted under her too steady gaze.

"…What?"

"You can’t cook." She said it like it was a fact and were Kise of weaker stuff, he may have clutched a hand to his chest. It was so blunt.

"Ow." He clutched at his chest anyway, wincing pitifully. A little bit of drama always made life more exciting and well, drama was something he was kind of good at. "Aominecchi, you didn’t have to say it like that! So cold!"

"Are you serious?" She prompted, still staring at him.

Kise dropped his hand then and just kind of shrugged, smiling with as much self depreciation as he felt. The fact that he couldn’t cook wasn’t really something he broadcasted because, better to just highlight your good points, right? But now it was kind of a big deal because now he couldn’t impress the one girl he liked with something that she’d probably actually appreciate. It kind of sucked to be honest.

"Well, I tried, you know?" He began, "And I watched videos and things and I could do the fancy chopping and the mixing but then when it’s all done it just tasted…weird."

Yes, weird was an apt word for it.

And she was still staring at him like he was some kind of science experiment and it was really kind of making him uncomfortable. That too-focused look was not a good sign as far as he knew.

"…What?"

His prompting snapped her out of it and then she was standing up. Again, there was too much leg involved in her doing so and he was kind of, shamefully, incredulously, expecting that he’d get a pantyshot with how she practically bounced off the couch but then she was leaning in to look into his face. Her eyes were such a mesmerizing blue.

"Show me."

He just could never say “no” to her and so he found himself stepping out to quickly get some ingredients. An hour or so later, she was staring at him again as she chewed on a spoonful of perfect-looking omurice. The egg was light, thinly blanketing a mixture of rice, chicken, vegetables and ketchup. He hadn’t even tasted what he cooked because she was fast and stole the spoon from him. She wasn’t saying anything, just kept on chewing and staring at him.

"…Well?" Kise knew it will taste  _weird_. He knew his own range (or lack) of abilities when it came to cooking but a part of him still hoped that maybe this time, his copying ability wasn’t going to fail him.

"It tastes weird."

Kise wanted to bend over the kitchen counter and cry.

"I told you!" And there were tears, real, genuine tears and she, his beautiful, cruel mistress, was laughing. "Aominecchi!"

It wasn’t the first time she was laughing at him but he knew he was really gone on her since he didn’t really mind as much as he let on. She was beautiful when she laughed and it wasn’t often that she did. She was often smirking, amused, sure, but didn’t really all out laugh and while he was usually the cause of it, Kise couldn’t help feeling as if he was blessed during these rare times. (He was such a loser.)

"Poor Kise," She sighed, smiling, "couldn’t win a girl over through her stomach so I guess that’s why you’re so pretty, hm?" She said, actually wiping away a tear from her eye and giving him that evil smirk.

He was about to squawk in outrage but then she waved him away, shooing him out of the way like he was a pesky child.

"I’m not eating your poor excuse for omurice so you could throw it. Looks like it’ll have to fall on me to make dinner."

He would have made more of a fuss if she hadn’t said what she just did. Aomine was going to cook? Aomine  _knew_  how to cook?

Aomine wasn’t a classically trained chef, obviously, but she seemed familiar with how to move around a kitchen. Her movements weren’t as smooth and polished as Kise’s had been when she prepared the ingredients and cooked them all up but there was an easiness to her, a grace that somewhat mirrored the one she displayed on the court. She just knew what she was doing, have been doing it for a while, and it showed, especially when she plated him one too.

"There." She said after casually drawing a heart with ketchup over Kise’s omurice. "And that’s how you make omurice."

Kise stared at the simple dish, at the heart that she’d put on the egg so easily, and felt kind of embarrassed because his face was heating up. Aomine put a heart on his omurice. His heart did a little flip at the thought.

"Oi." Aomine had made herself comfortable beside him, sitting up on the counter while she held her own plate with omurice in one hand, a spoon in the other. "You better start eating. It’d get cold."

"R-right!" He scrambled to obey, almost burned himself in doing so, but oh. It tasted good. Well, better than anything he’d ever come up with. Plus, Aomine made it, which made it doubly special.

Again, he felt tears stinging his eyes. “Aominecchi is so good!”

"Well yeah, but it doesn’t mean you should cry into your food. Jeez…" She flicked him on the forehead but it didn’t hurt to badly.

He sniffed, “I couldn’t help it.”

No, he couldn’t. Aomine visited him at his house, cooked with him and made him omurice. It was the best night in this apartment ever.


End file.
